


Play With Me

by shacchi (Shana_Nakazawa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Nakazawa/pseuds/shacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been wanting to buy a pretty glass dildo he saw online. When Dean is being generous and buys him all kinds of toys, they don't waste time to use them for a fun play session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a twink!Cas tag game in Skype with [Emma](http://psychecas.tumblr.com), who also happens to be my beta. Originally titled "this is totally emma's fault okay". Please read the tags for warning.

Dean bought Cas new toys last week. Cas still doesn’t know what they are—Dean said it’s a surprise—but he knows there’s a thick glass dildo he’s been ogling over in the collection. Cas has been pretty impatient, and now it’s finally the time for him to try the new toys.

That is why he’s now lying on their bed, hands cuffed above his head and legs spread wide with a spreader bar. Dean has blindfolded him, and he considers gagging Cas, but decides against it as he wants to hear the litany of sin that is Cas’ voice.

The first toy is a long string of beads. He’s always wanted to use them on Cas, but he hadn’t yet gotten the chance. With a smirk on his face, he takes the lubed beads and starts pushing them one by one through Cas’ pretty pink rim into his already stretched hole.

Cas jerks at the first touch of the beads. The first is small and it enters him easily. So are the second, and the third. But then it starts getting harder to breathe as the beads push at all kinds of places inside him, jostling together when each new one is added. He’s panting by the seventh bead, the largest yet, sweat beading on his forehead.

Dean wants to be cruel in the last bead. He lightly pushes the last bead—which is around one and a half inch in diameter—through Cas’ rim, but not really pushing in. He lets it sit there, chuckling when Cas squirms, telling him to _get on with it_. He tortures his boy a little more before finally pushing the bead in.

Cas’ face is thoroughly flushed with eight beads seated inside him. Even by breathing makes the beads push at his prostate and at all sorts of interesting angles. He can feel something building in him, the need for release, but it’s not enough.

When Dean’s hand lightly touches his cock, Cas jerks and moans. He’s so sensitive now. All he needs is Dean to simply jerk his cock once for him to come all over his stomach.

Of course, Dean isn’t nearly that kind. Instead of Dean’s grip, Cas’ cock is instead encased by a cock ring. Cas whines and cries out when he feels it.

“Sir, please, I-I need to come. Please,” he begs, squirming as much as he can with his body bound.

“Sshhh,” Dean whispers in Cas’ ear, making the smaller boy shiver, “I’m gonna take care of you, baby.”

When Cas finally calms down, Dean reaches down and pulls at the anal beads. Cas screams and thrashes to what should be an orgasm. His back arches, and he can feel his eyes getting teary. He can’t stop moaning and shivering. Even the slightest touch of Dean’s hand against his skin is electrifying.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Dean assures him, kissing his temple softly. “Is it okay if I continue?”

Cas nods. When he feels the weight on the mattress gone, he knows Dean is going to bring another toy. He feels dread and anticipation each running in his veins. This is going to be a long night.

The mattress dips under Dean’s weight, and Cas involuntarily stiffens. Dean brushes his fingers against Cas’ thighs. He can never get enough of those sweet thighs. Cas shivers at the touch, and it only encourages Dean to do more.

Dean touches one of Cas’ nipples, and Cas jolts. Dean doesn’t waste time and he goes down to lavish it with his tongue. Cas’ moan is music to his ear, and when Dean is done with him, the boy is reduced to a whimpering mess.

Cas cries out when suddenly he feels pain radiating from his nipples. _Nipple clamp_ , he thinks. Dean strokes his face, a calming gesture, and the rising tension slowly bleeds out of Cas.

Dean goes back to Cas’ hole. It’s already wet from the lube of the beads, and slightly gaping, inviting, beckoning Dean to come in. He coats the next toy, a vibrator, in lube and slowly pushes it in. The size isn’t too big, so it goes in without much resistance, along with two of Dean’s fingers.

Inside, Cas’ walls are wet and hot. He convulses and clenches around Dean's fingers, as if trying to milk him. He pulls them out carefully and reaches for the vibrator’s remote.

Just for fun, Dean switches it to the highest setting.

Cas immediately screams with his already hoarse voice. His hands tug at the cuffs and his cock twitches, unable to come from the ring snug against his balls. Dean likes seeing his boy like this, all whimpering and squirming, completely under his control.

Dean plays with the settings. Sometimes the lowest, then the highest. He keeps playing until Cas is reduced to a shaking mess. He can’t scream anymore, and only little whimpers and cries escape his lips. He’s trembling in his restraints. There are tears falling from his face. He looks completely wrecked, and Dean is amazed by him. Cas is always so strong for him.

Dean pulls the vibrator out, and immediately kisses Cas’ face. He shushes him and holds him, praising him, telling him how good he is and how proud Dean is.

“You’re gonna love the next one. Hold on for me, yeah?” Dean says, and Cas nods. Dean doesn't have to say it. Cas would’ve done it anyway. Making Dean proud is the best feeling in the world for him.

Dean teases him by pulling at his nipple clamp, and Cas cries out at the renewed sensation. Dean chuckles lightly before putting that off too. He rubs at the little buds, easing the sore.

Believing Dean’s word, Cas waits. In his lust-clouded mind, he briefly wonders what kind of toy Dean has this time?

When Dean is back on the mattress, the first thing he does is unfold the fabric covering Cas’ eyes.

The sudden light makes Cas squint and groan; he has to blink several times before his eyes can adjust. He stares at Dean questioningly.

“Now, I'm gonna take off the restraints and cock ring. I want you to fuck yourself on this dildo, ‘kay? If you’re doing good, I’m gonna let you come. Think you can do that for me?” Dean asks him.

The sheer mention of him being allowed to come has Cas nodding furiously. His eyes dart to Dean’s hand. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d be beaming with the sight of the glass dildo he’s always wanted. It’s as perfect as he imagined, and he can’t wait to feel it rubbing inside him.

Dean takes off the cuff first, then the spreader bar. He’s careful when he takes the cock ring off Cas’ dick. His cock is fully erect, precome dripping from the tip.

Dean helps Cas sit up. He watches as Cas lubes the dildo, his own hand fumbling with the button of his jeans. He doesn't bother pulling it off entirely, only shucking his pants and boxers so his cock can spring free from such confinement. His cock seems to be glad to finally get the attention it craves. With just several jerks of his hand, it's already hard and leaking precome.

Cas bites his lower lips and eases in the thick dildo. This is by far the biggest toy he's ever taken. It pushes against his rim, filling his already wet and loose hole. He’s a little bit sore, but it’s the good kind of pain. Cas relishes in the feeling, pushing the dildo inch by inch until it’s fully seated in him.

It’s hard for the little twink to try to not come, but it’s even harder when he starts moving his hips. He slides up and then down again, moaning when the dildo jabs at his prostate. His body is hot and tingling with arousal. There’s something definitely building inside him. Sweat drips from his face as Cas frowns in concentration. His cock practically begs him for release. Cas starts pumping the toy into him in earnest, not caring about his oversensitive nerves screaming at him for just one touch to his leaking cock.

“Yeah, keep doing that. Fill that greedy hole. Jesus _fuck_ , Cas!” Dean groans as he speeds up, fucking aster into his hand. He knows he isn’t going to last long, and by the look of it, it seems that Cas won’t either.

Dean comes suddenly, thick white strings spurting out of his cock. He pants heavily, leaning back against the headboard and watching Cas.

Even though Dean has already come, Cas is still fucking himself on the dildo hard. His blue eyes, now almost entirely black with lust, stare at Dean, silently asking for permission.

“Come,” Dean commands, and Cas obeys beautifully.

After being denied release for so long, Cas finally comes. The moment he does, he sees stars exploding before his eyes before white clouds his vision. He rides his orgasm, lips managing a loud moan before he sags boneless after the mind-blowing release.

Dean immediately pulls him against his chest, not caring of the sticky mess that is their come. He wraps his arms tight around Cas, making sure his boy is okay. Cas looks thoroughly wrecked and tired, but by the smile on his face, Dean knows he's pleased him.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks softly, tucking Cas’ hair behind his ear.

“Mm-hmm,” Cas hums happily. “It was great. Thank you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean smiles and kisses Cas’ forehead. “Love you too, Cas.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Cas cracks open his eyes and sees Dean smiling at him. “Morning, sleeping beauty,” Dean says, kissing him softly.

“Morning,” Cas replies with a hoarse voice, both from the sleep and the screaming. Memories from last night resurface, and Cas feels all warm and happy.

“Here, drink this. We fell asleep right away and you haven’t had anything,” Dean says to him with a glass of water in his hand. He brings it to Cas’ lips, and the smaller man takes a sip. The cold water feels good in his throat.

“Blueberries or raspberries?” Dean asks.

“Blueberries,” Cas answers, waiting expectantly for Dean to hold a blueberry to his lips. Cas smiles and happily eats it while Dean is rubbing soothing circle on his arm. “Thank you,” Cas says softly, meaning every word.

“God, you’re so perfect. You know I love you, right?” Dean says to him.

Cas laughs. He knows Dean knows the answer when he surges forward to kiss Dean. He hopes Dean also knows how happy he is and he wants nowhere but here with Dean.


End file.
